poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pressing Engagement
Synopsis At Ernie's Juice Bar, Jason IS trying to break Bulk's benchpressing record, but is unable to do so. He doubts his ability to succeed and fears he will become known as a quitter. Pooh And The Others & The other ranger teens & The ETO Rangers. try to comfort them but have mixed success. At the Moon Palace, Rita & Nyanma believes that Jason They are not tough without his friends to help them. She & Nyanma decides to isolate Jason & Baku from the others and destroy them, and has Finster create the King Sphinx & With The Help Of Golden Snake Godess Of The Time Shifters Eldora to separate Pooh & the others rangers from them by using his powerful wings to blow them away. Rita & Nyanma's plan succeeds as King Sphinx & Eldora-con and a group of putties attack the Earth. Jason, Bakumaru, Kimberly, Tart, and Zack rush to face Them, but King Sphinx blows the black and pink rangers & tart back to the Juice Bar. He then battles Jason & Bakumaru, and the two are quite evenly matched until King Sphinx & Eldora teleports them to a desert like area. Goldar & Gen'En joins the fray, helping King Sphinx & Eldora-con fight Jason & Bakumaru. At the Command Center, Zordon & Aura summons the rest of the rangers and alerts them to Jason & Bakumaru's struggle. Somehow, the desert can't be reached, and the only way to help Jason & Baku is to send them their power crystals, which would allow the rangers to teleport to the area. In the desert, Rita & Nyanma has made King Sphinx and Goldar & Eldora-con grow. Zordon & Aura sends the Power Crystals, which Jason & Bakumaru uses to summon the other rangers. They summon their Dinozords & Kirinda, and fight both Goldar and King Sphinx & Eldora-con in the Megazord & Kirinda. Eventually they gain the upperhand when they summon the Power Sword, destroying King Sphinx & Bringing Eldora To The Good Side Thanks To Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror. Goldar & Gen'En retreats, and on the moon, Rita & Nyanma are furious. Back at Ernie's juice bar, Jason is able to break Bulk's benchpressing record. Bulk himself arrives with Skull, claiming he will reclaim his record. Ernie brings out a cake for all to enjoy, which Bulk promptly ends up having his face smashed into when he trips on a weight, ending the episode on a high note. Script Eldora Appears Holding A Fan Eldora: What's The Matter Rangers You Don't Seen A Lady Before In Your Life Jason: What A Fruitcake Bakumaru: I Knew It She Was Familiar To Me Bakumaru: The Name of That Golden Snake Is Eldora She Has The Power To Turn Everything And Person Into A Gold Statue And Make His Enemies Blind Jason: And I Believe She's One Of The Time Shifters Bakumaru: That's Correct Eldora: Enough Talk You'll Be Sorry For Messing With Rita Repulsa & The Jyarei King Nyanma Eldora: Eldora Shapeshift To ELDORA-CON!